The subject matter of the present disclosure broadly relates to the art of spring devices and, more particularly, to lateral support elements that include one or more internal volumes and are dimensioned for use in forming gas spring assemblies. Additionally, gas spring assemblies including such lateral support elements as well as suspension systems for vehicles that include one or more of such gas spring assemblies as well as methods of assembly are included.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is capable of broad application and use in connection with a variety of applications and/or environments. However, the subject matter finds particular application and use in conjunction with rail vehicles, and will be described herein with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the subject matter of the present disclosure is amenable to use in connection with other applications and environments.
A suspension system, such as may be used in connection with motorized rail vehicles and/or rolling-stock rail vehicles, for example, can include one or more spring elements for accommodating forces and loads associated with the operation and use of the corresponding device (e.g., a rail vehicle) to which the suspension system is operatively connected. In such applications, it is often considered desirable to utilize spring elements that operate at a lower spring rate, as a reduced spring rate can favorably influence certain performance characteristics, such as vehicle ride quality and comfort, for example. That is, it is well understood in the art that the use of a spring element having a higher spring rate (i.e. a stiffer spring) will transmit a greater magnitude of inputs (e.g., road inputs) to the sprung mass and that, in some applications, this could undesirably affect the sprung mass, such as, for example, by resulting in a rougher, less-comfortable ride of a vehicle. Whereas, the use of spring elements having lower spring rates (i.e., a softer or more-compliant spring) will transmit a lesser amount of the inputs to the sprung mass.
Generally, vehicle performance characteristics, such as ride quality and comfort, are commonly identified as being related to factors, such as spring rate, that are acting in an approximately axial direction in relation to the gas spring assemblies. It has been recognized, however, that relative movement in the lateral direction (i.e., a direction transverse to the axes of the gas spring assemblies) can also influence vehicle performance characteristics, such as ride quality and comfort, for example. In some cases, such lateral movement can include movement of the opposing end members of a gas spring assembly relative to one another in a direction transverse (e.g., perpendicular) to the axis of the gas spring assembly that is formed between the opposing end members.
Notwithstanding the widespread usage and overall success of the wide variety of gas spring assemblies including a lateral support element that are known in the art, it is believed that a need exists to meet these competing goals while still retaining comparable or improved performance, ease of manufacture, ease of assembly, ease of installation, reduced cost of manufacture, and/or otherwise advancing the art of spring devices.